Benefit of a Friend
by Sayngel
Summary: After realising she hasn't done a single wild thing in her life, Hinata Hyuuga is frustrated, and she has the perfect outlit for it... Rated M for language and maybe a few lemons.
1. The Good Girl

**Whee! My 2****nd**** fanfic :D I'm still new to this and go my eyes are my only beta so please don't flame me too much!**

**I do not own any of the Naruto characters or franchise! All honors go to Masahi Kishimoto-Sensei!**

There was a celebration in the Hyuuga manor. Servants busied about as they hung silk curtains and set long banquet tables. Coordinators yelling in every part of the house and making sure everything was perfect. Maids ran through with irons and clothes that cost more than they'd ever get paid in a year. The reason for all this fuss? An heiress was coming of age.

And an heiress was engaged.

Hinata Hyuuga was stressed.

Mostly due to the 5 maids who made dressing her look like a pit stop during a NASCAR race. "I can do it myself." She tried to say but the women would have none of that. "You've grown so pretty, Ms. Hinata!" Rei Kiwa, the oldest of them gushed. Hinata had known her for all her life and Rei acted as a mother, teacher, and friend to her. "Your mother would be so proud." Another maid agreed. Hinata kept silent, she didn't feel pretty at all. Even as they dressed her in the finest clothes in Konoha and curled her long navy colored hair to perfection, she still felt like the ugly duckling she'd been for her whole life. Even though it was her 20th birthday, which meant she would automatically gain leadership of the clan, she still felt like the little girl trapped in a big house with no one to save her. She had reasons to be stressed.

Hinata Hyuuga did not know she was engaged. She was too busy learning her duties as Mistress of the house that day. 'You are to wake up at 5 a.m. every day to learn of progress in the house, you are to be in charge of all finances, if a Hyuuga breaks any rule than you are the one to discipline them, and you must decide everyone's meals including the servants.' The elders had told her and those were just the major things. Just hearing the little bit she did she understood why her father was so tense all the time. She also understood why Father was so hard on her and Hanabi. Those years of Life Management classes and agonizing hours hearing the factors of economics would surely come into practice now. Her only real support was her cousin Neji, though. After a few intense years he had become more of a brother to her. He had helped her overcome her stutter and learn to be more confident in herself. Now Neji was her assistant, who in any emergency where Hinata was disabled from doing her duty, would step up to the plate until she was able to come back to her duties. He currently was escorting her to the banquet hall where the festivities celebrating her birthday would start. "I'm proud of you, you know." These words startled Hinata: It her asking to the point to where it annoyed herself to even get him to say if he slept well, so hearing him outright say that he was proud of her was as if he had started flying in the air. "Thank you." Hinata turned her head so that he couldn't see the impossible shade of red she turned. "Just don't fuck anything up." He added, trying to redeem his cool factor. She wouldn't either, because Hinata Hyuuga was a good girl.

As they walked into the room Hinata tensed up at the sight. It looked like most of Konoha was in her house including the mayor Tsunade who was seated next to her father. Just about everyone's eyes were on her as she bowed to Tsunade and sat in between her sister and her father. "You look beautiful, Hinata." Tsunade smiled. Hinata just gave her a curt smile, wondering why it was so silent in the room. As if on cue her father cleared his throat and stood. "Ladies and gentlemen I have an announcement to make." He started in his booming voice which would usually make Hinata flinch, but in this situation she knew she wasn't about to get punished. "Today, my daughter Hinata is 20 years old. This means that she is now the head of the Hyuuga manor while I go into retirement." He gave his best attempt at a smile but it looked as if he had smelt something bad. "But there is another reason for celebration today," He gestured for someone to come up but Hinata didn't notice as she played with her food. "My daughter hand in marriage has been promised to Naruto Uzumaki, our future mayor!" She paused for a minute. He wasn't serious was he? He couldn't be. It was like time paused for a moment as people clapped while Naruto stood and bowed. Her father looked back, unconcerned at the grim look on his daughter's face. He knew she would go through with it, because Hinata Hyuuga was a good girl.

"Excuse me." She ran out as discreetly as one could while being watched by a crowd of people. She sat on a toilet in the nearest bathroom. "SHIT!" She screamed, holding her head in her hands. At one time she would've been happy: marrying her longtime crush. But Naruto had changed after he traced his parents back using a private investigator and finding out they abandoned him. He had started sleeping with Sakura, a mutual friend, and found a friend in alcohol. Even after she confessed her feelings for him, he just brushed it off and continued on with Sakura and to be perfectly honest Hinata was over him too. So where did this come from? Why did he decide to ask her Father for permission to court her all of a sudden? All she wanted was to have a say in something in her life. Father had taken her out of school, not allowed her to see her friends, and never **ever** allowed her to have a love life. Hinata broke down with a wretched sob at the fact that her whole life really had been planned out for her. After a few minutes she heard Hanabi calling her. _Pull it together; you still have to go out there_, but she didn't want to. Until she heard knocking to which she promptly ran out. "Excuse me." She said right into a broad chest. "No, excuse me." The smooth voice said as he pushed her off. All she was a pair of pitch black eyes that she could've melted in if not for Hanabi running up. "There you are! We need you back in there!" She huffed. "Congratulations by the way, Ms. Hyuuga." The man smiled before Hinata was rushed away. "Who was _that_?" Hanabi smirked. "No one I know." But that was a lie; she knew his face from long ago. "Either way, he was hot." And with that one exchange Hinata Hyuuga was rushed into the foreign world of not having anything planned out.

**How was that? I know it was short, but I hoped you liked it~**

**Please read and review**

**~Sayngel~**


	2. A Predator and his Prey

**Wooo, I'm sleepy . This is short chapter, sort of a continuation of the prologue or whatever you can call it.**

**I do not own any of the Naruto characters or franchise! All honors go to Masahi Kishimoto-Sensei!**

Itachi Uchiha smirked at the meek young woman who had passed him. She looked far more beautiful than she ever had in during their few meetings. Her pure white sun dress against her pale skin would've made her look like snow if not for her bold navy locks cascading down her torso. She had looked at him with those bright eyes not knowing the affect she could have on even him.

He wanted her.

Simple as that. Even if she was engaged to his 'little brother' that meant nothing to him. If Naruto could still fuck with Sakura than he could have his way with Hinata. Of course it was all for pleasure so he couldn't or rather wouldn't feel guilty. In fact, maybe it would teach him a valuable lesson about balancing women. Itachi walked back into the hall where he sat next to Ino, one of his brother's friends that he could stand. "I can't believe this!" She exclaimed watching her best friend quietly argue with her father. "How could she not tell me?" But Itachi wasn't listening. He was watching the furious expression on his target's face. How she didn't even look at Naruto through their whole dinner. It wasn't until the hostess announced that the dance floor was open that she lightened up. Itachi didn't even have a chance to talk to her thanks to Ino and Tenten, Hinata's other best friend, immediately crowding her space. "Why didn't you tell me?" Ino whined as she latched on to Hinata's arm. "I didn't even myself." She mumbled, mostly because Naruto was only a few feet behind her. "Either way, we're taking you out tonight." Tenten grinned, trying to cheer up the distraught girl.

"I don't think I can." She winced.

"Well, you're the head of the house now! You can do whatever the hell you want!" Ino grinned and handed a bottle from her purse. "Straight tequila. Just like you to have this, Ino." Hinata gave a small chuckle. "Just chug it, no one will know." Ino nudged the shy girl, her crystal blue eyes shifting around the dim lit room. Hinata shrugged and gave quick swig, patting her throat at the fiery affect it gave off. "Hina-chan and Tenten, my dear girls, this marks the start of totally shit-faced night." Ino sung, swinging an arm around both of the girls' waists. Tenten merely rolled her eyes. "Guess I'm driving tonight." Was her only reply. "That's what taxis are for."

Hinata managed to fight her way out of Ino's arms to gather her belongings and change shoes. She was so busy rushing that she barely noticed the broad chest she had landed in for the second time. "You might need a pair of glasses, Hinata-chan." He chuckled, helping the girl up from the floor. "Itachi-san." She said, there was no mistaking the man this time. "Yes?" He was smiling but his eyes had the dangerous look of a predator. "Nothing, I'm sorry I didn't greet you before, though." She blushed, suddenly embarrassed for some reason. "No problem, it's been a while since we've seen each other." She nodded in reply. "Sasuke gives his condolences for not being able to make it; he's out of town visiting our parents." She nodded again; her shyness was merely giving him the control he wanted. "So… where are you headed tonight?" His voice was becoming more of a whisper as he subtly leaned down. "I-Ino and T-Tenten and I are headed to C-Crater City to celebrate." She stammered; it was a habit she only regained when she was startled. But before he had a chance to interrogate her any further the cacophony know as Naruto showed up. "Hinata! Itachi!" He called, waving wildly at the girl. Itachi could see her shoulders tense up but she still gave a warm smile. "Naruto-kun." She winced, but still with a smile on her face. Itachi merely nodded, a protectiveness coming over his mood.

"I just wanted to apologize for how the announcement came about, I would have liked to talk to you in private but your father insisted." Naruto bowed but Hinata raised him up. "It's no problem, I understand." She replied. It was then that Itachi realized why she was so frustrated; it was the girl behind Naruto.

Sakura.

Everyone knew they had a fling going on but still, at the party where Naruto was announced to be married to another girl? That took a lot of balls. "Congratulations, Hinata-chan." The pinkette smiled, but resentment riddled her voice. The two girls merely stood there smiling a moment before Naruto retreated sheepishly, realizing his wrong doing.

"I'll be taking my leave now, Itachi-san." Hinata bowed to the handsome man, thinking that'd be the end of it. "Then I'll be seeing you soon, Hinata-chan." He smirked as she nodded and left. The poor girl didn't realize how soon it'd be.

**I know it was short, but I'm sleepy :D (4:12 a.m) Now I will go sleep and dream of story plots.**

***Please read and review***

**~Sayngel~**


	3. Forever Naïve

**Chapter 3! Writing this veerrrry carefully cuz I hate mistakes/typos. I almost made this a Sasu/Hina fic but I changed it to Ita/Hina for reasons unknown to even myself. **

**As always I do not own any of the Naruto characters or franchise! All honors go to Masahi Kishimoto-Sensei!**

Hinata Hyuuga couldn't stand it.

She couldn't stand the fact that her 'fiancé' didn't even care enough to leave his plaything at home. She couldn't stand how she didn't have enough courage to say it to his face. But most of all, she couldn't stand how nervous she had felt around Itachi Uchiha. She had _stuttered_; for real? That was something she would do in middle school, not as a grown woman. He had been so close to her though, she could smell the pungent cologne he was wearing, she could see the shadows his long eyelashes made on his cheek, she could see every strand of his shaggy black hair.

And she was absolutely fascinated by it.

Hinata couldn't clear the blush from her face as she returned to her friends. She didn't remember Itachi being so forward like that. Most of the time when she hung out with Sasuke (because of Naruto of course) he would just smile and disappear to an empty part of the house. She also didn't realize how handsome he was, or rather, she didn't notice thanks to her infatuation with Naruto. Her thoughts were interrupted by the sudden presence of an angry Neji storming up to her. "Please tell me you're joking." He growled. "Whatever are you talking about, Neji?" Hinata's eyes widen, trying to play innocent. He had probably talked to Tenten and found out their plans. "What if you get kidnapped, or raped, or murdered! Or… or all of those!" He ranted, sounding like a distressed parent. "I promise we'll protect her." Ino grinned as she pulled her friend away from the raving man. 'You better, or so help me god… I'll destroy everything you've ever loved." Neji threatened with his signature death glare.

"You're cousin is _crazy_, Hina." Ino groaned, but Hinata didn't hear what her friend had said. She was too distracted by a certain man entering his car.

Finally the girls were able to sneak away into an awaiting taxi cab to Crater City. It was a bustling town right outside of Konoha and was always lit up with festivities, and it was Ino's absolute favorite place.

"Don't worry, Hina. I'll make sure she doesn't go too crazy." Tenten assured the nervous girl as she watched Ino's maniacal laughing.

"Oh, by the way, Kiba's coming." Ino sung, she had been dating Kiba since high school and they rarely went anywhere without each other.

"So you're going to ditch us?" Hinata groaned, she hated being alone anywhere.

"Yeah, yeah. I know: sisters before misters." Ino shrugged. "But this is an exception. Why don't you lovely girls find some boys to dance with?"

"No thank you." Tenten grimaced, thinking about what Neji might say. They had tried to keep it a secret but most everyone knew that they were dating at this point.

"You guys should really let loose sometimes." The blonde grinned.

"We'll let loose if it doesn't risk our wellbeing." Hinata rolled her eyes as they pulled up to their destination.

And she didn't even notice the familiar car pulling up on the other side of the street.

Itachi Uchiha was deep in thought.

He was thinking about he'd get close to the little Hyuuga with her friends on the defense. He didn't mind Tenten and Ino but when it came to this, they were his worst nightmare. He watched as the girls entered the club; it was one of the most crowded areas in the town.

And he would have to find one small white-eyed girl out of over a hundred people.

Itachi ran a hand through his hair, internally kicking himself for not keeping a closer eye on her. He wasn't stalking her, per say.

Just keeping watch over her.

He watched out of the corner of his eye as woman began to crowd around him, hoping to catch his attention. He didn't like to draw much of it to himself, leaving the flaunting and wooing up to Sasuke. He liked to remain in the shadows for the most part, but that was hard when he was the head of the whole Uchiha Company. Most people shouldn't have even known what he looked like but due to naturally good looks it seemed he was in every magazine.

Frankly, it annoyed the hell out of him.

Finally he found his target. She was dancing with Tenten near the edge of the floor, away from most eyes. He didn't see the blonde at first but when he moved over he saw her with some man that hung around Sasuke and Naruto at first. What was his name… Kiba? Yes, that was it.

Itachi sat at the bar for a moment, thinking about how to get close to her. He would have to wait until the puffball haired girl moved of course. But she might be freaked out if he went straight up to her. "Do you want anything to drink, sir?" Itachi's thoughts were interrupted by the sheepish bartender. "No." He mumbled. He didn't normally drink, mostly to keep his image clean. Unlike Sasuke, who partied like it was a necessity, getting sloshed would end with some investors withdrawing.

That gave him his plan.

He looked over to find the most willing compliant. He found him, a trashy looking guy leaning against one of the room's pillars. Pulling out his wallet, he walked over to the man. "You wanna make a quick grand?" Itachi smirked. "Fuck yeah." The man grinned snatching the money out his hand.

Hinata was absorbed in the music, feeling confident only because of Tenten watching over her. They both made sure to make any guys asking for a dance back off. Ino had sneaked off with Kiba earlier to another part of the dance floor, and probably to his car by now, leaving the other two girls by themselves. She didn't notice when Tenten told her she'd be right back and she didn't notice the suspicious man coming over to her. It was only when he started pulling her over towards the bar that she was aware. "C'mere, lemme buy you a drink." The man said gruffly, but he really didn't seem to mean it. "No thank you." She tried to pull her wrist from his grasp but he wouldn't let go.

This is why she didn't like being separated from her friends.

Itachi looked at the scene that was playing out in front of him. Hinata trying her best to struggle from a very insistent man's grip as he dragged her to the bar. This was his cue to step in and play the hero, and land the girl. Sure, it was corny but it had worked before. He calmly walked over to pair and placed a very firm hand on the man's shoulder. "She doesn't want to go with you." He stated. Once again, on cue, the man let go off her wrist and back off. "Whatever." He snarled, walking away with his thousand.

"Itachi-san." She said again, the same tone as when she had first said it. "You really don't look out for yourself do you, Hinata-chan." He grinned; she was like a lost lamb. "Here, let me get you something." He said, before she could respond to anything he had sat her down on one of the bar stools. "Can I get a Long Island Iced Tea, for this young lady and I?" Itachi told the tender. "Make it extra long too." Hinata fidgeted in her seat. "Does that have alcohol in it?" She asked. "Only a little bit, nothing to worry about." He assured her, or more appropriately, he lied. Hinata made sure to inspect everything about it before she drank it. She also made sure than Itachi took a sip of his before she had any. She liked the taste of it, though it burned her throat a little. He watched her by the rim of his cup as she continuously drank the toxic mix. "This tastes pretty good." She mumbled, her cheeks slowly flushing pink. Itachi nodded, in reality he hadn't even drank any but made sure it wasn't obvious. "It's damn strong though." She cleared her throat. "Yep." Was the only thing he said, watching as the alcohol slowly set in her system.

And then she drank 2 more, never thinking about how worried Tenten might be. Or how stupid she looked as she danced in sloppy circles around Itachi. She also didn't think about where she might end up as she entered his car.

And then she blacked out

"10 more minutes." Hinata mumbled into a soft pillow.

Soft? That didn't seem like her room.

She rolled over and surveyed the white bed sheets.

White? Yep, this defiantly wasn't her room.

"Tenten?" She called, realizing she was still in her clothes from last night. She was just sitting up in bed when she heard someone come out of the kitchen.

"Morning sunshine." Itachi smiled, much to the horror of Hinata.

**Jeez, that was fun to write. Don't worry Itachi won't be this creepy throughout the story, he was defiantly a creep in here.**

**For those of you who don't know. I love reviews. I eat them, bathe in them, and I sleep with them. And if I could marry them I'd do that too. So review!**

**/ \**

**| Reviews |**

**| Go | **

**| Here 3 | - Review jar**


	4. It's Not a Lie if it's Unspoken

***Reviews eaten* Now I have fresh incentive! I would have had this done a few days ago but I've been experiencing some horrible vertigo and it's driving me INSANE! But the doctor made it 'all better' and now I'm allowed on the computer again. **

**Like I said, Itachi's a liiiitle creepy right now, but he has his reasons. I've never tried a Long Island Iced Tea but I heard that it's a sure way to get drunk, and plus it was the most innocent sounding drink I could think of. **

"Oh, God."

Was all she could say.

She tried to stand up but the pounding agony of her head rendered her. "Oh, Jesus." She groaned. Why couldn't she remember anything from last night?

"Calm down, Hinata." Itachi placed a hand on her shaking frame.

"Oh God, I just had sex with a stranger and I don't even remember it." She continued, not paying attention to the 'stranger' next to her. "What will my father say?" And then realization set in. "Oh no… what time is it?" She raced over to the nearest clock. Almost noon.

She was supposed to be there at 5 a.m.

Still ignoring Itachi, she began searching through the room. "Where the hell is my phone?" She cried, frustration overpowering the nagging ache of her head. "We didn't bring it." Itachi replied, finally grabbing her attention. "Take me home," She demanded. "I need to get home right now."

He didn't care what she was saying, because she didn't mean it.

"You're already late." He shrugged. "It's the day after your birthday; have a little more fun before you're a prisoner." She couldn't deny it, it would be her first time ever disobeying an order, and to top it all off she was with a _man_. "I-I don't know." Hinata gave herself a mental slap.

Stuttering again?

They stood there for a few minutes in absolute silence while she thought.

"W-where would we go?" She mumbled.

"To get some clothes first." And that was that.

They had truly spent the whole day together without a care in the world. He had took her to the mall, back to the club to find her purse (which they did after 2 hours of searching and asking), and finally to a restaurant to grab something to eat.

It felt like time was just speeding by as the formerly winter blue sky was darkening by the second. But they didn't care; she didn't care because she didn't want to miss a moment of freedom, and he didn't care because Hinata was there. Not a word was exchanged between them, but that's what happens when you put two antisocial people together. And when it came time to part reality set in:

She had been gone for the whole day without any explanation to her family and friends.

She felt sick to her stomach as she walked up to the house. She didn't bother to look back, knowing he had already left; they hadn't even said goodbye, but that was fine with her.

Hinata sighed as she entered the house; one of the maids immediately bowed and ran off, probably to tell her father and the elders. "You've been requested, Hinata-dono." The maid bowed. So off she went to face the music.

To tell the truth, she was pretty scared. She'd never once disobeyed her family and she didn't know what the consequences were. She shuddered at the look on all of their faces as she sat in front of them. "Honestly, I wish you would've been rebellious before you were titled, it's less troublesome." The female elder sighed. "Yes, ma'am." Hinata mumbled.

"Or at least give us some warning."

"Yes, ma'am."

"If it weren't for that Yamanaka girl, we would've thought you we dead."

"Yes, ma'am." She would have to thank that girl later.

"That's all we wanted to say, you should be right on time tomorrow."

Hinata bowed and left, she couldn't stand to see the hateful look on her father's face any longer. She had to call Ino and Tenten, who probably thought she was kidnapped at the moment.

"_Where the fuck were you?"_Ino screeched before she had time to say anything. "I'm sorry." Was all she could reply. _"Damn it Hinata. We were searching all day for you and Neji called and scared the shit out of us. You better be glad Ten does a good impersonation of your voice or we'd all be dead right now." _She wanted to laugh so hard but she knowing her friends, they were probably still shaking right now. _"You're so totally our bitch for a month."_ Ino groaned. "Well, I'm home now." She breathed, trying her hardest not to giggle. _"Good and I'm gone before I get a damn stomach ulcer."_

She wished she could have told her friend what had happened.. How she woke up next to a man she hadn't had a meaningful conversation with since she was a child. How she spent the whole day in silence in a city she barely knew.

And how she had fallen in love with the most mysterious man in her semi-meaningless life.

"_So, did you enjoy the party?"_

"Barely." He replied.

"_That means that some minuscule part of your soul revealed pleasure in what it experienced."_

"Something like that."

"_So how did Hinata respond when they announced it?"_

"It was sort of like watching an Alfred Hitchcock movie play out over her face."

"_Fun…. Wish I could've seen that; and Naruto?"_

"He brought Sakura with him."

"_Fuck, I'll talk to you later."_

"Sure, see you when you get here, Sasuke."

Click.

He threw the phone in the seat next to him. 'That means that some minuscule part of your soul revealed pleasure in what it experienced.'

It was something like that, in the form of a girl- a woman. He couldn't stand it, how calm she was. No woman had ever been around him for that long without throwing themselves on him, let alone in total silence.

What kind of paranormal shit what that?

It was for that exact reason that he wouldn't tell Hinata Hyuuga that they hadn't slept together. And it was for that exact reason that he headed back to the Hyuuga mansion, to make that a false statement.

**/ \**

**| Reviews |**

**| Go | **

**|00000000| **

**Gasp! It's filling up! Hmm…. I wonder what will happen if it's full? **

**Huh? **

**You don't say?**

**A lemon? Really? **

**Yes! If it's filled up then there will be lemons!**

***Reviews really do motivate me***


	5. Smiley Faces

**New chapter, I haven't forgotten! This was a **_**very**_** busy holiday but I still managed to write an undisclosed amount of chapters 3. As always, I read my reviews like a fanfiction Bible and if you have any suggestions or other things I'll take it into consideration! Hope everyone had happy holidays**

**~ Sayngel**

He smiled as he approached the house. Surely, she'd be surprised to see him. Her father said he was always welcome to stop by, which is exactly what he did. Entering the house, he immediately attracted the attention of a nearby maid. "Good evening sir, are you here for Hinata-dono?" She asked, bowing as low as she could in her constricting outfit. "Of course, is she in right now?" He had called earlier for her but she hadn't been in. "Yes sir, I think she is getting ready at the moment, but I shall call her." The maid bowed again and left him on his own, anticipating how Hinata would respond.

She sighed as a maid constricted her lungs with her obi. "Wild night, Hinata-dono?" The maid humored, the girl could barely stand up let alone fulfill her daily duties at the moment. "Something like that, Rei." She groaned, trying her best not to lean against the older woman. She was feeling the effects of running around town all day and it was not doing her good. "Do you know where Father went?" She asked, she needed to talk to him. They hadn't personally talked since before the party yesterday and he had some explaining to do. "Don't know; think he's keeping low for a few days." Just like him: avoiding problems till they had dissipated.

Well he wasn't off the hook this time.

Hinata rushed through the house, looking in all the rooms she knew her Father would go through. "Wait!" She called, discovering him in the family document room. "I have nothing to speak with you about." He grumbled turn to leave. "Yes we do!" She grabbed his arm: one of the things she would've died before doing. An act like this would normally result in a slap at the very least, but she was feeling brave for some reason. His look was one of pure shock, when she was expecting anger and she used that to her advantage. "Why didn't you inform me?" She asked, dropping his arm. "Since when did matters such as that concern you?" He snorted. "I think my choice in a marriage suitor concerns me." She snapped, surprising herself once again in her bravery. "Do you think I had a _choice_ in marrying your mother?" He laughed. "At least you have the leisure of marrying someone you know, you're mother was a common wench they picked out for me." "How dare you say that about my mother?" She gasped, taking a step closer to him. "How dare you talk to me like that?" He retorted, grabbing her chin. "You may be our new 'leader' but I will always be your father." "Sometimes I doubt that very seriously." She snapped, knowing this would earn her a slap. "Hinata-dono!" A maid bowed, just as she was bracing herself for the force. "Yes?" She breathed, thanking God that she wouldn't have her face wrecked. "Your company has been requested." The maid informed her. "And who that is?"

"Your fiancé, Naruto-dono."

If there was one person she defiantly did not want to see, it was Naruto. She didn't want to associate with him in any which way or form, especially alone. And because of that she could do nothing to hide the look of mortification on her face as she sat across from him.

"To what do I owe this pleasure, Naruto-kun?" She smiled, taking one of the cookies sitting in front of them. "I just wanted to talk to you… about… you know." He mumbled. "About our betrothal?" The word spilled out of her mouth like poison. "Yes, I guess." He turned away from her, staring at the wall. Anything he did pissed her off, she wished she could have been sympathetic or even a little excited to get married but empathy failed her at the moment.

"What about it? Is there a problem?" She took another cookie.

"Well, I just wanted to apologize… for not telling you about it or at least getting your consent." She was pretty sure he had burned a hole in the wall at this point.

"I understand, Naruto-kun. I'm used to people not asking my opinion." She smiled, loathing seeping from her words but he didn't seem to catch on. "I was wondering if we could, hang out one day or whatever." He asked, though he didn't seem to mean it. "Does that benefit us in some way?" She took a couple of cookies this time. "Well, to y'know… 'Increase our bond, build some stuff'. Give me a hand here I'm not used to these shit." He groaned. "Am I supposed to be?" She was livid at this point, imagining her knuckles ramming into scarred cheek. "If you'll excuse me a moment, Naruto-kun." She somehow managed to stand up even though the kimono was strangling her slowly. He merely nodded, admiring the beauty he saw before him.

She couldn't stand it.

She hated everyone right now and took out the stress on her mangled lips. She looked in the mirror as she worked furiously on the skin inside her mouth. "Damn it!" She swore, biting too far into one part. "I really do hate this…" She groaned. "I don't want to get married."

"Then don't." Great. Now she was going insane, hearing his voice.

"I need to get to a sanitarium." She chuckled.

"Could you open the window while you're at it?" The voice mused.

"Oh crap, this is real!" She gasped, running over to the window. Sure enough, there was Itachi, hiding himself as well as he could against the tree in her window. "What are you doing here?" She cried, as he nimbly came through the opening. "I was doing some thinking…" He began, clearly ignoring her frustration. "And I realized, that this was all meant to happen." "What do you even mean?" She groaned, curiosity overtaking fear. "I want to sleep with you." He stated, backing her up against a wall. She almost choked on the air she gasped in. "W-what do you m-mean?"

And there was the stuttering again.

"You know what I mean. Or do you not want to? The girl who's been locked up in a cage for most of her life finally gets a chance to do something crazy, and she doesn't take it?" He smirked, knowing full well how tempting this was to her. "I-I don't know." She blushed. "I thought it'd be over after last night…" "And what happened last night?" She could almost see the mischief flaring in his eyes. "W-we slept together." She answered, looking him straight in the eyes

Hinata Hyuuga had officially lost all of her pride at that moment.

And he had lost some his control.

He couldn't help it, he kissed her and he liked the feeling. Her lips felt raw, a result of her newest habit and it only intrigued him further. He could tell she didn't know what to do because she was barely breathing. But he liked it all, how she tasted sweet -was it a cookie?-, how her pure her actions were even though awkward, and he especially liked how easy she was to convince.

"Hinata! You're _boyfriend_ wants you!" The doorknob began to turn

She almost screamed as she pushed him away. She had a man in her room and Hanabi was right outside of the door. "Don't come in here!" She cried, pushing him to the floor, out of sight. "I'm using the bathroom!" She added. "Okay, jeez! No need to be all shy, I was just seeing what you were doing!" The younger girl snapped, but obeyed her sister. Hinata waited until the footsteps receded before she went over to the man, who was clearly amused at the scene. "You're going to make me have a heart attack." She hissed as she closed the window, lest someone else intrude. "Are you going to think about it?" The smirk still hadn't left his face. "I-I don't know! Just wait in here." She pointed to her huge closet, the one place that no one checked in her room. He laughed but still respected her request.

This was the most fun he'd had in a while.

When she returned her father was sitting in her place, clearly he had been discussing something with Naruto. "Welcome back, Hinata-chan." He smiled, almost like a completely different person. "Are you okay? You look flushed." "I'm fine." She couldn't hide the look of confusion right now as she sat down. "I was talking with Naruto, Hinata. You will have 'dates' with him from now on. Every 3rd day at 6 p.m." Of course, he would have to butt in. She nodded, not caring about anything except what had happened in her room. The men continued to talk, mostly to each other which gave her ample time to think.

She knew what she would tell him.

When she returned he was sitting on her bed reading the book she had left out. "I didn't know you liked horror." He smiled. "Have you thought it over?"

"Yes. A thousand times yes."

She really needed something to distract her.

**This was actually pretty fun to write! Itachi seemed a little OOC though…. The real story starts here! **


End file.
